


Imago

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Drabble, Gen, Metaphors, POV Second Person, Philosophy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog





	

Motyle są takie różnorodne. Jednobarwne i wielokolorowe, białe, żółte, pomarańczowe, czerwone, niebieskie, zielone, brązowe, szare, czarne...

Jako gąsienica jesteś mały i niezgrabny, choć czasami zadziwiająco zwinny. Dużo jesz, dużo rośniesz, rozwijasz się. Niewiele cię interesuje. Potem otaczasz się kokonem i przepoczwarczasz. To długotrwały i skomplikowany proces, czas największych zmian, choć nie wszyscy dostrzegają, jak one zachodzą. W końcu opuszczasz swoje schronienie i rozwijasz skrzydła. Teraz możesz polecieć gdzie chcesz, robić co chcesz. Nic cię nie ogranicza.

Imago, postać dorosła, u wielu gatunków motyli jest najkrótszym stadium rozwoju. Dla większości ludzi jest to najdłuższy okres życia.

Jakiego koloru są twoje skrzydła?


End file.
